Un joueur de trop
by Emmerald FF
Summary: OS. Ou comment Severus se retrouve embarqué dans une partie du jeu le plus stupide du monde.


**Disclamer : ** Les personnages sont la propriété de l'auteure : J. K. Rowling.

 **Raiting :** T pour grossièretés.

 **Couple :** Aucun.

 **Genre :** Humour.

oOo

Salut ! Encore un délire qui m'est passé par la tête. C'est juste un petit truc balancé comme ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira^^. Notre Severus est un peu OOC puisque le 'vrai' Severus n'aurait certainement pas agit ainsi...

BONNE LECTURE !

oOo

 **Un joueur de trop**

Le temps s'écoulait lentement. Severus était assis au bout de la grande table de chêne massif de la cuisine du 12, square Grimaud, et tentait de corriger quelques copies malgré les babillements des lionceaux non loin.

Tous les 'adultes' étaient partit. Manque de pot, Severus était le seul à rester au quartier général et avait donc la charge de surveiller les gosses...

Il était donc assis, prêtant un oreille distraite aux discutions des jeunes, assis en tailleurs non loin de lui, prêts à entamer un jeu de société (évidemment stupide).

\- J'ai que la première version, expliqua Ginny. Il parait qu'il y a des bugs mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas eu à me plaindre.

\- Des bugs ? s'inquiéta Neville.

\- Ouais... Il paraît qu'il faut absolument finir la partie. Si on s'arrête en cours, il restera bloqué jusqu'à ce qu'on la finisse...

\- Bah, c'est pas forcément grave, non ? fit Ron avec un haussement d'épaule. C'est comme si on mettait la pause.

\- C'est chiant si on veut commencer une autre partie avec des joueurs différents...

\- Ah...

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus poussa un soupir désespéré, qu'il veilla tout de même à garder inaudible.

\- Bon... On tente quand même ?

\- Faut s'engager à finir la partie.

\- Bon bah on finira, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ouvrirent finalement la boîte. Ils étendirent le petit plateau de jeu au milieu de leur cercle.

"Bip", fit le plateau magique tandis qu'une petite étoile s'allumait au centre.

\- C'est quoi, ces couleurs ? demanda Harry.

\- Chaque couleur représente un joueur.

\- Eh, mais ça m'a compté ! gémit Hermione. Je veux pas jouer à ce truc, moi !

\- Bah... T'as plus le choix. Sinon, ça bug, sourit Ron.

Hermione bougonna.

\- Fait chier...

\- Bon. Je vais commencer, fit Ginny. C'est toujours rouge qui commence.

Elle se pencha et appuya sur l'étoile, et des instructions lumineuses apparurent.

\- Une blague sur le sport, annonça Ginny.

Elle réfléchit un instant, avant de lancer :

\- C'est deux amis qui vont voir un match de Quidditch entre les WyvernWarriors et les GothicGhouls. L'un d'entre eux à emmené son petit chien. Au bout de quelques minutes, les WyvernWarriors prennent un but, et le chien se met à geindre. En fait, il pleure à chaque fois que l'équipe prend un but. L'ami de celui qui avait le chien s'étonne, et demande ce que fait le chien quand les WyvernWarriors marquent un but. Son ami répond : 'Je ne sais pas, ça ne fait que six mois que je l'ai'.

Neville, Ron et Harry, connaissant la grande réputation de perdant de l'équipe en question, pouffèrent sous le regard incertain d'Hermione.

\- Et... C'est censé être drôle ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Laisse tomber, Hermione...

Captant les rires, le jeu donna deux points à Ginny. Ravi de son départ, elle appuya sur la petite étoile central. L'aiguille se mit à tourner vivement avant de se pointer sur la bille verte.

\- C'est qui, vert ?

\- C'est Ron.

\- Oh, la poisse ! J'ai la couleur de merde !

Severus ferma les yeux. Non, il n'allait pas se lever pour lui en mettre une...

\- Alors ? C'est quoi ?

\- Tu dois faire un 'jeu de mots cochon'.

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

\- Euh... J'en ai un mais... enfin... il est un peu...

\- Vas-y ! encouragea Neville.

\- Hum... Euh... Comment appelle-t-on un dinosaure homosexuel ?

\- Je le sens mal, là..., grinça Hermione.

" Moi aussi...", songea Severus, tentant de se concentrer sur ses copies.

Les jeunes se concertèrent un instant, avant de demander la réponse.

\- Un tripotanus, annonça Ron.

Même Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire penaud.

\- Elle est conne, celle-là ! fit Harry en riant.

Ron se vit offrir trois points, puisque sa blague avait déclenché plus de rires, et il appuya à son tour sur la petite étoile.

Jaune.

\- Euh... C'est toi, Hermione.

\- Et merde...

\- Tu dois trouver... une 'blague de différence ou de ressemblance cochonne'.

Hermione se creusa les méninges un instant, puis :

\- Quel est le point commun entre un curé et un sapin de Noël ?

On voyait dans son regard qu'elle regrettait déjà ses mots. Pourquoi jouait-elle à ce... truc ?

Comme ses amis n'avaient pas trouvé la réponse, ils demandèrent la solution.

\- Dans les deux cas, les boules ne servent qu'à la décoration, révéla piteusement la jeune femme.

"Miss Granger", songea Severus. "Vous venez de perdre le peu d'estime que j'avais pour vous..."

Tandis qu'Hermione gémissait sa honte, deux points lui furent attribués et elle activa l'étoile.

Noir.

\- Euh... C'est qui ?

\- Je crois que c'est Neville. Non, attends... Neville est Bleu. Harry serait donc Violet et Noir... Bah, je sais pas... Entre Neville et Ron, il n'y a pers...

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle fixait, médusée, entre son frère et Neville.

\- Nan... C'est pas sérieux...

Ron et Neville se regardèrent, mais il n'y avait personne entre eux. Ils tournèrent un peu plus la tête... et se figèrent.

Deux mètres derrière eux, Snape, assis en bout de table, corrigeait ses copies.

Les deux garçon consultèrent Ginny du regard.

\- Me dis pas que...

\- Si..., couina Ginny. Ca l'a compté dans la partie...

\- A moins de faire jouer Snape, le jeu va buger là, alors ?

Ginny acquiesça piteusement en se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de soulagement.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et Severus, surpris par ledit silence, tourna son regard inquisiteur vers eux.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il en voyant les jeunes le regarder avec des regards mi-effarés, mi-rieurs.

\- Euh... Professeur ? s'enquit Ginny, apparemment plus audacieuse que ses camarades.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux instructions et demanda :

\- Vous ne connaîtriez pas une 'blague de différence ou de ressemblance cochonne', par hasard ?

Snape ne put réprimer un 'Hein ?' stupéfait.

\- C'est que... le jeu vous à compté parmi les joueurs... Et, si vous ne jouez pas... Le jeu est bugé...

\- Pas mon problème..., grommela Severus.

\- S'il-vous-plaît, supplia Ginny. Vous êtes prof : vous devez en connaître plein !

Le groupe était choqué de voir la rousse s'adresser ainsi à leur pire cauchemar professoral.

\- Non.

Et il se pencha à nouveau sur ses copies.

\- Vous savez... C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a offert. Je suis sûr qu'il serait très mécontent et déçu de savoir que le cadeau qu'il m'a fait est devenu inutilisable parce que _vous_ avez refusé de faire une simple blague...

\- C'est petit et mesquin, Miss Weasley, gronda Severus sans la regarder.

\- Sans doute, sourit-elle.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

\- Une blague de différence cochonne, hein ? siffla-t-il enfin, alors que les jeunes pensaient à ranger le jeu.

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par 'cochonne' ?

\- Bah, une truc cochon... Rapport au sexe un peu crade, je suppose...

\- Mmmm.

Snape resta encore silencieux puis, il se redressa et s'adossa à sa chaise, abandonnant ses copies.

\- Une crade... J'en ai bien une..., souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- Parfait ! Allez-y !

Snape haussa un sourcil las avant de lancer :

\- Quelle est la différence entre un sanglier de 150kg et une femme de 150kg ?

Il y eut un flottement. Déjà parce que les cinq jeunes devaient laisser à leurs cerveaux le temps d'admettre que Snape venait bien de lancer une vanne devant eux. Ensuite parce que la question méritait réflexion...

\- Euh... Les poils ? proposa finalement Ron.

\- Non.

\- La position bipède ? tenta à son tour Harry.

\- On a dit que c'était une blague cochonne, Harry. T'as pas l'esprit assez pervers...

\- Effectivement, confirma Severus. Il faut chercher plus loin, bien que l'idée ne soit pas mauvaise en soi...

\- Rassurez-moi, grommela Hermione. C'est pas un truc en rapport avec 'Délivrance', quand même ? Parce que là, ce serait plus crade, ce serait juste... immonde...

\- Non, ça n'a pas de lien avec le film.

Les essais furent vains, et aucun ne trouva la réponse.

\- C'est quoi, alors ?

\- Quand on tire un sanglier de 150kg, on s'en vante...

Il y eut un nouveau flottement. Un silence pesant. Puis des hurlement de rires.

\- C'est grave ! hurla Ron entre deux crises de fou-rire.

\- C'est crade ! approuva Neville, rouge de rire.

\- C'est... dégueulasse, acheva Hermione en essuyant une larme, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de rire.

Snape, égal à lui-même, n'avait même pas cillé et semblait totalement indifférent à la situation.

L'étoile était allumée d'une jolie lueur dorée.

\- Whaoo ! Cinq points d'un coup ! C'est le maximum, vous êtes balèze !

Pour toute réponse, Snape haussa un sourcil avant de retourner à ses copies.

oOo

\- C'est un moldu qui téléphone chez lui. Une petite fille décroche et demande : 'C'est papa ?'. L'homme répond : 'Oui c'est moi. Tu peux me passer maman, s'il-te plaît ?' La petite répond : 'Peux pas. Elle est dans la chambre avec tonton Daniel. Ils ont dit faut pas les déranger...' Comme l'homme ne sait pas du tout qui est ce Daniel, il en conclu que sa femme le trompe. 'Va dans la chambre quand même et dis à maman et tonton Daniel que papa vient de se garer devant la maison. D'accord, mon cœur ?' La petite fille s'en va et un moment passe avant qu'elle ne revienne : 'Ça y est, papa. J'ai tout fait ce que tu as dit'. L'homme demande les réactions. ' Maman s'est levée toute nue et elle s'est pris les pieds dans les draps. Pis elle est tombée et elle bouge plus. Y a du rouge autour de sa tête... ' 'Ah... Merde...' fait le père. 'Et tonton Daniel ?' 'Il est sortit du lit tout nu aussi et il a sauté par la fenêtre. Mais il avait oublié que tu avais vidé la piscine pour la nettoyer. Il bouge plus non plus...' Silence, puis l'homme reprend : ' La piscine ? Je suis bien au 07 41 54 20 25 ?'

Deux points.

\- Une famille (le père, la mère et la fille) doit recevoir le fiancé de la fille à dîner. Mais ils sont tous _très_ fainéants, et ils se disputent pour savoir qui fera la vaisselle : 'Je l'ai faite hier !' se plaint la fille. 'C'est déjà moi qui prépare le repas !' dit la mère. 'Et c'est moi qui travaille pour ramener de l'argent à la maison !' s'offusque le père. 'Bien ! Dans ce cas, le prochain qui parle fera la vaisselle !' décide la mère. Le père et la fille font signe qu'ils ont compris. A ce moment, le fiancé arrive sur son vieux vélo qui grince à chaque tour de roue. Il entre et s'assoit avec la famille, surpris du silence. Cherchant à provoquer une réaction, il se met à toucher sa fiancé. Comme il n'y a aucune réaction, le fiancé allonge la fille sur la table et lui fait l'amour sous les yeux des parents. La fille se rhabille et continu son repas. 'Mais vous êtes malades ! 'crie le fiancé. 'Je ne reste pas ici !' Il sort et enfourche son vélo. Couic, couic. 'Quelle famille !' Couic, couic. ' J'aurai baisé la mère qu'ils auraient rien dit non plus...' Couiiiiiiiiiic. 'La mère ?' Le fiancé fait demi-tour, entre dans la maison, et prend la mère sur la table avant de ressortir. Couic, couic. 'Quelle soirée !' Couic, couic. ' Bon, par contre, ce vélo me les brise...' Comme il vient à peine de partir, il décide de faire demi-tour et rentre encore dans la salle à manger. 'Vous n'auriez pas un peu de lubrifiant ?' demande-t-il. Et le père se lève : 'Ok, ok... Je vais faire la vaisselle...'.

Quatre points.

\- Une vieille dame meurt et va au Paradis. Elle rencontre Saint Pierre, qui commence à lui faire visiter. Tout est très joli, et la vieille est contente quand, soudain, un hurlement terrible la fait sursauter. 'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demande-t-elle, terrifiée, à Saint Pierre. 'Ça ? C'est rien, c'est un nouveau. On lui fait des trous dans le dos pour lui mettre les ailes'. Et ils continuent leur visite. Un autre hurlement se fait alors entendre. 'Et ça, c'est quoi !?' couine la vieille. 'C'est encore un nouveau. On lui perce un peu le crâne pour lui planter l'auréole'. 'Je crois que je préférerai encore aller en Enfer...' pleure la vieille. 'Vous êtes folle !? Ils vont vous violer, ils vont vous obliger à faire des fellations, ils vont vous sodomiser !' Et la vieille répond : 'Oui, mais les trous, au moins, ils sont déjà faits'.

Trois points.

\- Un homme croise une dame dans la rue et lui dit : 'Vous baisez, madame ?' La femme s'offusque : 'Vous me prenez pour qui !?' 'Si je vous prend, c'est pour moi tout seul !' répond l'homme.

Deux points.

\- Trois hommes meurent et se retrouvent devant Saint-Pierre. Le Saint leur dit que, comme le Paradis est grand, il leur offrira un moyen de transport selon la pureté de leur âmes. Il regarde le premier homme et dit : "Vous avez trompé votre femme à plusieurs reprises, vous n'aurez donc qu'une Twingo". Il se tourne vers le deuxième homme : "Vous n'avez trompé votre femme qu'une fois, et vous l'avez regretté, je vous accorde une Mercedes". Puis, il dit au troisième : " Vous, vous êtes un saint ! Jamais d'adultère et jamais de mensonges ! Je vous offre une Porsche." Quelques jours plus tard, l'homme à la Twingo trouve l'homme à la Porsche en train de pleurer, et lui demande ce qui ne va pas. "J'ai vu passer ma femme ! fait l'homme à la Porsche. En trottinette !"

Trois points.

\- C'est un gars qui rentre de vacances. Son ami vient le chercher à l'aéroport. L'ami voit le voyageur avec ses deux valises et lui dit qu'il va l'aider. Il prend l'une des deux valises et, surpris de la trouver si lourde, l'ouvre pour voir ce qu'elle contient. Il est très surpris d'y trouver une énorme mite, aussi grosse qu'un chien. N'aimant pas vraiment les bestioles, il rend cette valise au voyageur et prend la seconde. Comme elle est extrêmement légère, il l'ouvre pour voir ce qu'elle contient. Un Génie apparaît, et lui dit qu'il exaucera un veux. L'ami se tourne vers le voyageur et lui demande la permission. 'Vas-y' dit celui-ci avec un air las. L'ami demande alors un milliard au Génie. Une seconde plus tard, une magnifique table de billard apparaît. 'Mais, il est sourd, ton Génie ?' demande l'ami. ' Je m'en suis aperçu. Tu crois vraiment que je lui avais demandé une grosse mite ?'

Trois points.

oOo

Le jeu se poursuivit un moment et Snape sortit vainqueur. Comme quoi...

\- Voilà ! J'ai été coopératif, fit celui-ci pour Ginny. Je tiens tout de même à vous signaler que c'est certainement le jeu le plus stupide auquel j'ai jamais gagné !

 _DAS ENDE_

Voilà ! En espérant que ça vous a plu malgré tout. Je vous invite bien sûr à laisser un commentaire, et je vous dis à bientôt !


End file.
